Can It Be, Ruthless?
by Jet-Puffed
Summary: Hermione settles herself in front of a book of parchment and decides to write down the most important event that has ever happened to the famous trio, from her point of view.
1. Prologue: Writing A Book

*** Can It Be, Ruthless? ***  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter and or his efiliates. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*PROLOGUE*  
  
Hermione sat herself down at a desk on the far side of a homely study. Looking at a book she made of parchment, she wrote at the top of the title page, `My Life's Story; By: Hermione'  
  
Thinking to herself, that she'd work out the bugs in the title later, she turned the page and began to tell the most interesting story she has ever heard and lived,  
  
`Can it be? Back in the days when I was younger, I never thought that what I have today could actually be what it is.  
  
`I'm in love and I'm married. I also have two wonderful, beautiful children. I'll tell you more about them later though.  
  
`This is my story, not Harry or Ron's, not even Voldemort's. It's all my own. Let me tell you what happened to me in my 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
`It was my first year as Head Girl; I hadn't met my Co-Head yet. I had my guesses, but who it was wasn't at all whom I expected, or even thought of!  
  
`Voldemort's power was getting more and more to its feet due to his supporters having more kids and branching more families. His thoughts were basically pressed upon Harry and anyone who loved him or mattered to him.  
  
`Now, I hope that you all know what I look like, because, I mean, how am I supposed to describe myself? 5'6 ½, brown eyes and bushy brown hair? I mean, if you're reading this then you must've seen the movies; you know, muggle entertaiment; or stories about Harry and his, how should I put it, adventures.  
  
`You have, no doubt, seen what Ron looks like too, and everyone else that's in my story. So let me tell you my story.  
  
`This is my life. This is what I call my story, this is, Ruthless.'  
  
A/N: I'll post the next chapter once I get a total of, like, 5 reviews. I know it's ultimately short, but I've been with FF.Net forever and I don't get reviews that often. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1: Can't Wait

'Rewind your minds back a few years, or try 10 to be more precise. I'll tell you the story of my final year. The year that decided my fate, decided who I would marry, and decided how I would handle Voldemort and Harry's constant struggle for freedom.  
  
'The summer before 7th year was hectic, Harry's battle between Lord Voldemort and himself was overwhelming, I assure you.'  
  
"Hermione dear, it's time to wake up and go meet Harry and Ginny at Diagon Alley!" I could hear mum through my dreams, and what very nice dreams they were. Aggrivated was not the way I wanted to start my day, so I dragged my slow body up out of it's reverie of dreams, and headed into my bathroom.  
  
My house isn't very quiet, so my mum knew right away that I was up when the floor between my bedroom and bathroom creaked as loud as possible. I groaned inwardly, my birthday is just days away and I couldn't wait to get back here and fix the damned floor. Maybe then I'll get some privacy.  
  
This summer was one of the worst I've ever had. With Voldemort's rein becoming more predominate, you couldn't trust anyone you met, especially a young man. So the chances of my meeting a boy this summer was out of the question.  
  
I went into the bathroom and started washing my face and wiping the sleep out of my eyes. The door to my bedroom opened and I heard footsteps approach me. Naturally I assumed that it was my mother, she always feels that I have to look my best whenever I meet up with Harry. I don't know why...possibly she wants us to get together.  
  
But when I turned around, it wasn't my mother, it wasn't anyone I had even seen this entire summer. But boy was I glad to see them now.  
  
"RON!" I said while literally flinging myself from the bathroom sink to the arms of my tall, redheaded friend.  
  
"Well hello to you too Hermione." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's been a while, yeah?" His breath tickled my ear.  
  
"It definitely has been! I've missed you so much! Tell me, how has your summer been?" I replied as I walked back into the bathroom.  
  
"Busy, I've been working for Fred and George's shop. Since I'm taller than the both of them, I get to stock and take inventory. It sounds boring, but believe me, it's pretty interesting. What have you been doing, Hermione?"  
  
"Well," I said as I looked up from the sink, "I've been pretty much stuck here. 'Fraid I can't do anything useful. Unless you call reading books and studying spells useful."  
  
"That's the best thing you could be doing for the Order. You're the brightest witch in the school, plus I even think that you're smarter than McGonagall sometimes."  
  
I just had to blush now, didn't I? I walked from the bathroom to my dresser. Picking out the perfect outfit was key. As soon as I found something acceptable, I went back into the bathroom and started changing.  
  
"So Ron, why are you here? I mean, it's nice to see you and all, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of you for 2 and a half months. Not to mention no owl post in the same amount of time. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I've been busy, as I told you, but you, me, Ginny, and Harry are all going to pick up our school supplies this year, like every other year, right? So I came to pick you up. W can walk to the nearest Floo station, can't we?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea actually. With everything going on, I wouldn't want to walk there alone." I said as I came out of the bathroom. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Ron started to get up, "Yeah, after you." he said while ushering me to the door.

Oh my goodness, I'm SOOOO SORRY! It's taken me quite a while to get this up, hasn't it? I'm extrememly sorry, don't hurt me please! Hides face behind hands Well, here it is....more soon, hopefully! 


End file.
